


Now or never.

by Bennydrowned152



Category: pewdiecry
Genre: Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Ass-Kicking, Blood, Chance Meeting, Cuddles, Enjoy the Little Things, Felix will be a little dickhead, Fighting, Fluff, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Minor Character Death, Panic Attacks, Past Abuse, Past Violence, Septiplier fans are going to hate me after this, Sexual Content, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Survival, Tiny cry, Trust Issues, Violence, YouTube, Zombie Apocalypse, everyone is broken, light gore
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 13:34:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8802865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bennydrowned152/pseuds/Bennydrowned152
Summary: Life was like riding a bike, except the grounds on fire, that tree is on fire, the sky in and fire because it was hell and to top it all off, we have the undead to follow us around.





	1. Chapter 1

It felt like centuries before the rain finally stopped pouring down as the masked male stared out through the boarded up windows, his dual blue eyes glazing over the outside world with a faint whimper as there was nothing lefted out their for him, he came to accept that by now.

It had only been three months sense the out break started, the virus first broke up in a small town up in the mountain's, nothing to worry to much about but then it started to spread and once it hit the cities, all hell broke lose in just a matter of days. It quickly went from bad to worse when siblings turned on siblings, children started to now off their parents face for just a quick snack to help satisfy their taste for blood and gore that would never be quinched with out a few bullets getting stuck in their diets.

Out of fear, Cry completely barricaded himself in his small apartment, hoping to ride it out on the off chance some one would actually come to save him but that didn't seem to be the plan as he stared out into the empty street, cars abounded in the middle of the road in a desperate attempt to get out on footfoot but only managed to fuck over the next guy in line behind them.

From what he had...observed over the passed few months from watching others from the safety of his apartment as they all made the same mistake of being to loud, biting off more then they could chew or his personal favorite, going out at night when they seemed to have the best energy. Sure it was Much safer to go out at night, less chance of 'robbers' or those... Beast seeing you but one little slip up and you suddenly turned into the cake at a five year olds birthday party.

His dual eyes shut for a few short seconds at the memories of screams and cries for help pleading for help that longed on into the night, no mater how much he wanted to help, he already knew it was to late. They'd already been bitten and what was the point of waisting his own life, if you could even call this living. Being stuck in a old apartment, food and water running out faster then he would like but there was a drug store just a few blocks away, if he lefted now he could Still make it before any of the undead went back out to mopping and groaning in the most randomist places.

As the brunette readied himself for what he had to do mentally, he really didn't want to go outside and out of the safety of his apartment but he also wasn't a fan of starving to death. His chances of the drug story being untouched where rather high, only people who knew the area or where dumb enough to wonder into the city, Cry was just one of those idiots. He fiddled with the sleeves of his black hoodie that was worn with years of having it but it still hadn't grown on him. Cry was never the strongest one or the fastest but he was small and silent, which in this case would help him out a lot.

He glanced back outside the boarded windows, watching as the sky turned a faded shade of blue that mixed with a deep navy blue as a sign to show night was coming, and soon.

With a shaky sigh he slipped on his back pack, taking notes and ideas from all those video games he played back when he didn't have to worry about his face getting chewed off. food, water, medicine. He repeated to himself in his head a few times, as if he would forget in the jog up there. He already planned his route, taking every back alley and back road he could that would keep him hidden from the world around him.

The masked man picked up one of the very few butcher knifes he had off the counter, just in case. Never leave without a weapon, weather in a gun or a strong stick, never leave without one. The blade felt so... Different now as he gripped on to the handle, his hands trembling at the thought of not just using this to cut his microwaved pizza bread. The thought if blood made him I'll but gave him a sickening feeling of excitement as he would finally be able to go out side and get soem fresh air, maybe this wouldn't be so bad...

The first few steps outside lefted the pale man gagging at the stench of rotting flesh, the dry rain doing nothing to help as it only made the air thick and hard to breath, forcing him to take deep breathes and the glorious smell of the dead that he could only descride as a raw sewage monster getting down and dirty with a dead fish that's been out in the boiling sun for a few days.

His deep breathes turned into quickened pants as he speed up his pace at every noise till he was almost sprinting down the alley way with his face flushed, tears of fear prickling down from the corners of his eyes as he knew just he horrible this choose was but it was to late to turn back now. just grave as much as possibly so you won't need to make a trip back for a while. He thought to himself as if it would help him calm down.

His run finally came to a stop to allow him to catch his breath as he took a squat behind a parked taxi, the drug store was just around the corner but his main worry was just crossing the street. Cry peaked over the hood of the car, taking in his blurred surroundings as he mentally yelled at himself for running all this way. There was nothing in sight with only the sounds of gentle water droplets hitting the concrete floor below as it leaked off a building. The small man did a quick turn to make sure he was correct before he'd leave his hiding place, take it nice and slow, slow and steady keeps their head.Well it wasn't all throat comforting but the simple fact he hadn't been spotted was enough to bring a little ray of hope his way.

After what felt like a hour of sitting and waiting for the courage to go, though it was only a few seconds,before he quickly jogged across the street, constantly looking around at the buildings for any possible sign of life but the only thing he say was the dimmed red 'open' sign that was now worn from the constant down fall of rain.

The knife slide out from the pocket of his hoodie as he clenched in close to his chest as he walked along the side walk, taking in the view of the moon he hadn't seen in what felt like years, it was rather... Peaceful. A smile dared to play on his lips as the walked around to the front of the store like he had done for years to pick up his anti-depression pills. He gripped onto the slim bar to push it open but was met with the sick reality he had over locked, the door being fuckin' locked. Fear spiked in his heart as he pushed on the door more but only managed to make noise and unwanted attention. His breath stilled as he took a step to look at the towering building in front of him, apartments on top so there had to be a fire escape around here some where.

And the hunt began as he quickly strolled around the building only to be met with a chain lenk fence, peachy. He hesitantly dragged his finger tips along the fence, staring out into the other side. To much noise... He bit his lip before he gripped on to the fence, taking his time as to not make to much noise as he slowly pulled himself up the fence but of course luck wasn't on his side as the unbearable sounds of groans and the faded footsteps approaching caught his attention as he quickly scrambled up the fence, slipping one legs over the other side just in time to watch decayed bodies stumbling to him, blood pouring passed their lips from what Cry could only assume of their last meal.

Only three, he could out run three. A sigh lefted his lips before he through his other leg over, climbing down slightly only to jump down the rest of the way with a loud thump. Just as he stood to his feet with a faint smile, quickly quicking himself before he could trust himself to move on but just his luck, no fire escape.

A loud groan slipped passed his clenched teeth, there was a window but he'd have to break it if he wanted in, so much for going unnoticed. The masked man stared at the window that looked just big enough for him to crawl through, so without a second though, he picked up a rock before throwing it as hard as he could, listening in closely as the glass shattered at the sudden contact but he waisted no time in finding out just how many more monsters would happen to come his way before he was pushing himself through the small window that lead into what he believed was a storage room, perfect.

A sigh of relief slipped out as he quickly rushed to one of the few shelf's of medicine, barely reading over the ladels before he was stuffing the bottom of his back full of to what ever he could reach befobefore he'd move to the next shelf where he found a few first aid kits that he all to gladily took, better safe then sorry. In this world, it was better to be over prepared then under and he wasn't about to be caught with his pants down again.

The memory of the night everything went down flooded his mind as he stuffed his bag, it felt like any other night. a nice stroll around the city to check out all the lights with his girlfriend, there fingers intertwined as they walked close together with the gentle breeze blowing in his face, the smell of booze and iron clear in the air but he didn't pay it any mind, everything seeming to be just right with the world... A shudder ran up his spine at the sounds of his girlfriends cries of terror as she was repeatedly bite into, chunks of flesh being ripped from her trembling body by graving hands the seemed to be reaching out of the pure darkness it self.

The sounds of loud crashing from the floor above caused Cry to stop in his tracks, listening closely to the rushed foot steps of what sounded like a... Surviver. The undead where slow but then again, it was getting late... He glanced out the window he had broken to get in only to realize it was almost pitch black outside, there was no way in hell he could leave now, not that he really wanted to at this point.

The sounds of shuffling from above soon stopped, which Cry took as a sign that he was in the clear. A little less then excitedly, he slowly climbing up the steep wooden steps that lead to the floor above. He grew his knife close to him as he placed a hand on the door knob, giving out a shaky sigh as he pressed his ear to the wooden door curiously but was only met with silence. After a few short seconds he slowly opened the door, peeking out his head for only a few seconds before retracting it back behind the door where he waited for something, anything.

Slowly he crept the door open once again only to be met with a mess, pills spilled out all over the floor, bandage wrappers being forcefully torn open with a few spots of crimson blood dripped and smeared through out the place. Cry quickly looked around for the owner but only found himself staring out the glass door that was now shattered from what he could only assume was a rushed attempt to get supplies, just what he needed.

Without even thinking, he started to board up the door knowing it was only a matter of time before they would arrive, if they did at all but the chances of those beast saying 'nah, I'll leave the nice man in a mask alone for now' where slim to non. His thoughts where quickly interrupted by the sounds of loud groaning from behind the desk where the register had been placed.

Hesitantly the brunette walked over to the soft noises only to be met with a blonde passed out on the floor, his left arm completely managed up but blood still pooled out, making a mess on the floor around him but the slow rise and fall of his chest told him that he was still alive and breathing, though he didn't know if that was a good thing or not.

From the looks of the other, he seemed to be older the Cry, taller but then again, a lot of people where taller then Cry. His greasy hair slicked back in a desperate attempt to push it out of his face. He was drenched him blood that he hoped wasn't all the strangers but from the looks of his torn jacket and bags under his eyes, he was a traveler. Travelers is what happens when rumors spread about one place being better then the other, so they to move and hope from town to town, Cry just hoped he wasn't apart of a group, he couldn't handle that.

He already went out passed dark, made as much noise as humanly possible and now he bit off more then he could chew, fantastic.

His pale baby blue eyes stared over the other, taking in a rough but somewhat handsome features, he couldn't just abandon him here, not in this state... Oh it was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its kinda a run on chapter but at least its a update, sorry that it took so darn long!!!

How did he get himself mixed into all of this?

He could have just left the other there and went back to his some what cozy apartment before the smell of blood could attract any more Zombies but no, he just had to be a damned nice guy and try to stop the bleeding, though the fight seemed hopeless now as the cuts ran to deep and the more he tried to stop, the more cuts he seemed to find. Cry wasn't a expert on any of this, he only knew he needed to stop the bleeding by adding pressure but the more pressure he put on the others arms, the more blood seemed to guzzle its way out, staining his trembling hands in a matter of seconds before his hands became caked with the thick red liquid.

He wasn't how long it had been sense he had started but he was thankful when he finally wrapped his arm in multiple layers of bandages, it wasn't great but it would have to last till they could get out of here. Cry only knew half of this stuff from Video Games he had played, Zombie horror games seemed so silly back then to him but now, surviving day by day was just as silly as those games. What was the point? To find a cure? No, there was no cure, nor was anyone looking for one. One day, all humans would die out and there would be nothing left of this planet, well, he couldn't say that much. Maybe the infection was only in America, maybe just across the sea, was freedom and peace, far away from this place, but he highly doubted that.

No one was prepared for this, no one. It took the military by storm and soon, no one could fight against it but over the time, humans grew smarter but greedy. Day after day, Cry has seem teams turn on each other in a mater of minutes, he has seen to my death from just outside his apartment building...

Cry hadn't realized tears began to pour down his blood smeared cheeks till his baby blue eyes where clouded over and foggy, he wasn't ready for this, but no one really was. He just wanted his old life back, he missed staying up late one Skype with Russ and Red, he missed ordering from his favorite pizza from the parlour miles away without having to worry about the delivery boy trying to eat his face off. He wished he could just curl up on his couch and have a movie marathon with his gal but all those things seemed so impossible now, so forbidden.

The sounds of gargled groaning forced him away from his thoughts as his eyes quickly found their way to the windows in the front of the store, a horde of Zombies where passing through, they hadn't noticed they where there yet so maybe they had a fighting chance? They just needed to make it until dawn. They never went outside in the day light, unless needed be but they seemed to prefer the night over day, not that Cry could complain, he liked it better than anyone.

With a quick look over the counter the pair were cowering behind, did Cry begin to calm as he slowly shuffled to slide everything back into his backpack with a faint sigh as he tried to keep his stuff separate from the strangers. The blonde didn't have much on him, just a few pieces of swat armor that had obviously protected the other while he traveled.  
Travel.

Cry had always dreamed up seeing the world but his past medical history and anxiety stole those hopes and burned them in the pit of hell itself. He was scares of big crowds... And small crowds... And people in general. Airports terrified him, train stations drove him crazy. Hell, even getting into the back of a texi rose the hairs on the back of his neck. Traveling seemed like the worst idea to him now, why would he risk it?

In a mater of moments, Cry found himself pinned to the cold tile floor, his mask cracking against the flooring as he found himself being pinned. The brunette frantically tried to stand was only met with a heavy weight of another. A zombie? No he would have heard it from a mile away.

His ears where quickly killed with the sound of a booming voice, what the other was saying, Cry couldn't understand, another language maybe? He couldn't think of it now, he was more worried about getting away, far away.

"Who are you?! What are you doing here? Are there more of you!? Where are they?" The questions came one after another but all Cry could manage was a chocked sob as fear flooded every sense he had left ill his heart was racing and he found his rather hard to breath. No, not now. This couldn't happen now! Tears prickled out other corner of his eyes as his breaths became loud pants, his hands trembling uncontrollably as every muscle in his small body tensed till a broke cry escaped his lips as everything seemed to go completely black. This was a feeling his knew all to well, a panic attack.

Cry didn't know what was happening, all he knew was he was..warm. He didn't know how long he had laid on the cold floor in a trembling mess but he didn't know he was now longer being forced. Calm hands rubbed at his back soothingly, a formiliar touch he longed for. A gentle hand found its way up to his stained cheeks, gently rubbing and stroking the males face like he was some kind of dog but Cry could bring himself to care, it was working. His sobs turned into giant hiccups as his muscles began to relax, slowly but it was better than being stuck in a feudal position the hole night, again. Be didn't notice he had been moved till gentle fingers began to wipe away his tears so he could see. The blonde was the first thing to come into focus, a worried expression plastered on his face as he stared at cry as if he was looking at nothing more than a scared child.

"Easy, are you alright?" The tone was much softer now with a thick accent seeking in to every word that poorer past his pink lips. The brunette could only nod his head as he scrapped at his face, leave red marks as his nails traveled down his face, just to make sure he was still alive." Good, now shut the hell up." The other finished before the window was roughly smacked, forcing a unwanted scream from the masked man but he was quickly shit up by the blondes hand slapping over his mouth, forcing his to stay silent as he was suddenly pulled into the others chest, his clothed arms wrapped around Cry protectively. In pulled the other into a dull sense of safety but he knew it wouldn't last long, as soon as day broke, the blonde would leave and Cry would be left all alone, if the blonde didn't kill him before than.

It felt like forever before the groaning and screams finally died down, showing the horde had finally moved on, most likely to the next 'Safe house' as the survivors he had seen called it but through the hole time, the blonde had never once released him, not even as day light began to poor through the window once more, they had actually survived the night. 

Cry glanced up at the blonde to find he had fallen asleep, how could he sleep through all of that? His brows furrowed from behind the mask before he hesitantly sat up but quickly regretted his choice as he instantly found himself pinned to the floor once again with a loud cry. His eyes where wide behind the emotionless mask that only cover half of his face but the blade pressed against his neck hadn't gone unnoticed as his body began to tremble under the other as he stared up at the blonde, who stared right back at him with emotionless blue eyes but his eyes seemed to wonder everywhere but Cry until the finally stopped on one thing. Hesitantly Cry followed his gaze till his eyes found the same bag he had carried here just above him with some of its content's spilled out on the floor.  
Fuck.  
Before Cry could even grab for it, the blonde shoved him down against the ground as he stood up, picking up the old bag as he walked a few feet away as he grazed through all the different types of bottles and other supplies. The brunette was silent as he rolled on to his stomach, slowly reaching for a pill bottle that read pain relief but only got his hand crushed under a large boot.

"I don't think so, Sweetheart, I'm going to need this, all of it." Cry opened his mouth to speak but quickly shut it as he pulled his hand away, holding it close to his chest as he watched the other pick up the remaining bottles on the floor before he'd move on to the selves that where scattered across the store now from others storming their way through in a hurry to collect. Slowly, the brunette stood on his own two feet, watching as the other grabbed everything he could fit into the old bag." So tell me, got a group sweetheart?"

"No, I've been on my own." Cry said almost proudly but the loud cackle from the blonde quickly forced him to quiet down.

"I doubt that. From the looks of it I'd say you where collecting for a damn army." The other hummed softly in amusement as he glanced back at the other from time to time. He didn't know how much trust the other had as he turned his back on the other once more, or he just didn't believe Cry could hurt him. As much as he hated , he was right, Cry couldn't even raise his fights to protect himself." Let me guess, a scout? Or, even better, a pet trying to get something better than to be someone's foot rest."

He could feel his blood boiling with anger as the other continued on, his fist clenching shut before they would release with a shaky sigh, he was right, the brunette couldn't even understand how he lasted so long.

"So what is it?" He finally asked once more but Cry couldn't bring himself to even look up to meet those cold blue eyes once again.

"I... I don't have a group, I've been on my own the hole time.." His said quietly, the first human he had met in weeks just had to be the biggest dick of them all. With a shaky sigh Cry slowly walked to the door, moving the board he had placed there the night before just as The blonde flung the back pack over his shoulders, there was no use in fighting him, Cry needed to be in his best shape to make the round again later, if there was anything left. Before he could crawl through the small opening of the door, his arm was gently graved before he found himself yet again face to face with the other male, a worried expression wavering across his face.

"Look, if your interested in joining a group, I'll be running around the city for three days looking for supplies with a few others. We're always looking for new members to join." With that, he offered a warm smile that dared to brighten the others day but before Cry could say anything, a small bag was pushed into Cry's stained hands before the blonde took his leave, quickly jogging up the street and out of Cry's view.  
Slowly he opened the bag to look inside as his eyes widened. The bag was filled with pain relief bottles, anxiety prescription, along with a few other bottles that the brunette could only dream of getting with his low income. Maybe he wasn't so bad....

~

The run back to his apartment was silent as he followed the route he had taken the night before, staying away from anything that moved while he did so. Thoughts of the night before rushed through his mind as he ran, take in every detail even after he knew he should be paying attention to where he was going but he just could get the thought of the other out of his mind, even as he ran through puddles and nearly hit every wall he found, his mind continued to travel till he finally came to a stop, his breath coming out in deep pants as he attempted to catch his breath just outside of his building.

Without much thought, he pushed open the doors to his apartment building before he'd shut them behind him, locking the doors behind him just to be sure. The building was his, no one else had lived here now. As soon as the infection came, everyone grabbed their things and booked it to the hills, leaving the world they once knew behind them. 

With a sight, he began to climb the three flights of stairs it took to get to just apartment, sure after everyone lefted he could have chosen any apartment he had wanted but that was the thing, he had everything he wanted, or at least almost. He didn't want anything else than his small apartment with cozy blankets and safety. His eyes closed for a quickly moment as he stood in front of his room door, taking in the scent of his home but as soon as he unlocked the door, did he finally notice how lonely it felt with no one else there. Sure he had thought about it before, but never like this, it was never this cold.

He gently scrapped at his sleeved arms as he took a few steps inside, closing the door quietly after him before he'd place the bag of medicine on a table near by. It was a failed trip, but that just ment he'd have to go out again, maybe to a general store? He needed food and bottled water, he wasn't sure if the water from the fosset was safe to drink anymore, nor did he want to test it and risk getting infected like the rest. It was safe to bath in, be learned by mistake but whether it was safe to drink, he'd never be sure.

Maybe it wouldn't be such a be thing to join a group? He would be protected and possibly well taken care of... No. He was doing fine on his own, he didn't need anyone else to relay on him. With a sigh, he slumped down on the breaking couch, his baby blue eyes closing as soon as his head hit the cushions.

yet another day would pass but yet another day he would live, for now at least.

 

~

 

The world seemed to be nothing but a blurr by the time he had woke up but the constant ringing in his ears next skipped a beat as his eyes dared to open but he wasn't met with the warm sunny light of the day, instead he was met with complete darkness of the apartment with only a few beams of light sliding through the planks of wood on the windows. His eyes wondered around the room but was met with nothing, his vision taking its damn time to adjusting to the new lighting.

The loud screams the moaned into the high never seemed to frighten him, even now as days passed on but still, it brought spikes of fear and drove them straight into his barely beating heart. But this night, it was different. It wasn't just the screams of passing by zombies that awoken him, it was the screams of people. Bloody screams of humans getting caught once again in the cross fires of night, it was never safe but he seemed to be the only one who seemed to notice this. Slowly he slanked up off the couch, forcing himself to peek out the window just a few feet away. This was the worst part of his night, but it was the only way he could learn. Slowly he pressed his paled face against the boards, taking in the sight of frantic flash lights moving along the towering buildings that lined the streets as they where clearly in a hurry to get away. Zombies weren't fast, most of them at least but they always walked in groups, never one by itself and even if so, its group was never far behind.

His rough fingers pressed against the boards, trying to peek over to get a better look but the distant sounds of screams as they vanished into the night slowly came to a complete holt, and another one bites the dust. 

With a shaky sigh, Cry turned away from the window before he'd return to the mess of reality. As much as he wanted so desperately to lay down in his bed and rest again, just dream this horrid world away, he needed to wash up first... His eyes wondered to his blood stained hands and was instantly brought back to the memories of the other, those piercing blue eyes that held so sorrows and fear, yet still stood tall with pride and confidence, something Cry wished he could do but with silly noodle arms, he couldn't kill a fly. The thought brought a faint chuckle to his lips as he slowly stepped into the bathroom, flicking on the lights only to be met with the horror of his blood coated body as his ocean blue eyes widened behind the mask as he stared at himself through the mirror. He looked like he had just ripped someone apart, grand.

He wasted no time before he'd pull the hoodie off, tossing it aside to be washed before be filled the sink with water, quickly scrubbing at his arms and hands with a damp rag but no matter how much he scrubbed, he couldn't get it to go away. The way it bubbled between his fingers as he splashed in the water, how it stuck under his finger nails and would for days but still he tried till hands hand where red and swelled from the rough treatment but he couldn't bring himself to worry as thousands of thoughts rushed through his mind, forcing their way through till Cry had finally gotten enough and picked up one of many pill bottles that lay in the small room before swallowing it dry.

He wondered around the small wash room for a few short minutes, going through bottles that where empty or almost, making a mental list of what he would need to get tomorrow on his run, but where would he go? There was a general store that would defiantly have food in it that was just a few blocks away but there was always a down side to the bright, it was in 'gang' territory. With now cops to stop anyone, everyone ran wild at the beginning, shooting what ever or who ever was in their way in hopes of getting something better but it only seemed to screw them over in the end. He could join their group, they had plenty of food and water but... Cry feared just what they would make him do or what they would do to him as soon as he got there.

A frustrated sigh slipped passed his buried lips as he walked out of the door, glancing at the printed map of Florida that held the 'must see tourists spots' but Cry just used it as a run map to see what was where and where he could collect things. Originally it was suppose to be used to motivate the brunette to see more of the beautiful state he lived in, but that was before all hell broke loose.

His finger tips scanned over the paper, taking in every store around him but all would be most likely rand sacked completely till there was nothing lefted. He'd have to make this trip and just hope for the best, he needed the food and could wait any longer...

His thoughts where quickly interrupted by the sounds of screams, but not from outside, from just one floor below. His eyes widened as he ran to shut off what ever lights he had lefted on before he stood silently in middle of the living room but thankfully the screams where no longer heard but the sounds of creaking floor board warned him that what ever was there, was getting closer.

Tears filled his eyes as he slowly crept to the door just as the sounds of footsteps became louder. He pressed his ear to the door just in time to hear a door being slammed shut, and than another and another. They where checking rooms, human. Zombies weren't smart enough to open doors so that seemed to be the only possible reason for the non stop noise, at this point they where going to bring in the entire nation to his door step but the crippling fear that he had worse things then zombies forced there way into the front of his mind, what if they found him? What would they do to him? Would they just kill him and get it over with? These thoughts only let the tears free fall as he took a step away from the door as the footsteps came closer.  
The door knob began to turn but quickly stopped as the door was locked but that didn't stop the stranger on the other side from trying to open it. Cry could feel his breath get caught in the back of his throat till he almost chocked on it but soon the noise went away but it had quickly Brent replaced with the sound of a dog barking, loudly. The sound it self force the brunette to cringe, they where attracting to much noise, there was no way in hell no one heard them!

But just as he thought it was over and they had moved on.

"Alright, who's ever in there, open up or I'm kicking the door in." That voice, it sounded to formiliar to be missed but he couldn't place it. Slowly he took another step away from the door but quickly regretted it as he ran into one of the few tables, knocking a lamp off of it as the sounds of glass echoed around the room." I'm giving you to the count of 3. 1...2...-"

"Hold on" He finally answered, if they didn't kill him, he would still need the protection of his apartment but what great that would be it it didn't have a damned door. He quickly rushed to the door, unlocking it. He was hesitant to open the door but he feared of what would happen if he hadn't. Just as he turned the knob, he found himself being quickly thrown back as someone bardged inside, what more did he expect. Cry stayed close to the wall as he watched the strangers, three plus a dog though it was hard to tell just what its original fur color was due to the large amouth of mud and blood coating its fur. He couldn't see anything but clothes on the others, their bodies covered in swat armor, just like the stranger before. A group thing maybe? To dress up in the hottest weather known to man and run around town making as Much noise as possible while looking like idiots? Yeah, sounded like the best group he'd ever heard of.

One was clearly wounded as the scent of fresh blood filled his nostrils but before he could open his mouth to say something, one was set up on the counter, its armor being ripped from its leg to show a hole in the others pants. There was to much blood, he couldn't look at the scene unfolding in front of him any longer as he quickly turned away, finally accepting that there where three strangers much taller than him, with guns, in his apartment now as he shut the door with a faint whimper.

"Where's the bag?" One with the voice of a demon spoke as he took off his helmet to show off a fluff of black hair being held back in a short pony tail, his skin kisses by the sun with not even a blemish on his face.

"I... Dropped it..outside in the rush." That accent, he knew it all to well as it still rung loudly in his ear from just hours ago. The Korean opened his mouth to say something but was quickly shushed by the scream of pain coming from the other on the counter.  
"You, do you have any medical supplies?" Cry hadn't even realized The raven was taking to him till he finally turned his head to the masked male, as much as he wanted to say no and keep it to himself, his heart got the better of him as he quickly nodded his head before quickly jogging off to his bed room where he quickly pulled out a first aid-kit, plus of few other things he had thrown inside.

The brunette waisted no time before he brought it back to the tanned male, placing it on the counter before it was being torn into but Cry didn't get to stay and watch as his arm was roughly grabbed before he was literally dragged back into his bedroom. The stranger waisted no time before he slammed the door shut and ripped off his helmet that was now splattered in blood to show of those same golden locks from before but now they hung loosely against his forehead, drenched in sweat from what Cry could only imagine was the constant movement his group was in.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you where stalking me." Cry said with a unamused smirk, where he got the sudden bust of confidence, he didn't k ow but it was quickly cut dry by the other as he sent the other a cold glare but it was quickly replaced by a cheeky smile that made Cry's heart almost stop.

"We have to stop meeting like this, I'd love to get to know you more." Where was this going?" Intact, we might actually get the chance to do so. See, we need a place to rest for a night or two cause as you seen, neither of us are in the condition to run across the fucking city to our safe house. So what do you say, wanna help a man out?"

"I don't get to say no do I?"

"Most likely not, unless you want to deal with a angry american that hasn't slept in four days straight and a pissed Irish leprechaun that got shot in the leg."

"Well when you put it like that, how could I say no."


	3. Chapter 3

Why did this always end up happening to him?

Cry gripped the fabric of his sleeve as he stared outside the window, his breath coming out in deep pants as he tried to find a way to fix the mess before him. His counter looked like he had just preformed surgery on it with blood staining the tile with stained rags streamed about. His couch currently being stolen by a Irish man with skin as pale as snow who had completely passed out nearly eight hours ago from blood loss, if it hadn't have been for the raven constantly checking on him, Cry would have thought he was dead. 

The American had barely allowed himself to sit Down seems he had gotten the pale man on the couch to rest. From the bags under his eyes, it looked as if he hadn't slept in more than a few days but each time Cry would even glance at him, the Korean would give a false smile that promised everything was okay. The blonde had been no where to be seen as he had stepped out nearly two hours ago to check the apartment for more supplies, as if Cry hadn't already done so.

"You should really be laying down," The voice caused Cry to nearly scream as he quickly turned to look at the raven who now stood just a few feet away from him. He had thankful dropped some of the armor on the counter after Cry had nearly jumped out of his skins when the Korean had snuck up behind him before." I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you but sleep is very important for the human body to function. "

"Your one to speak." Cry couldn't help but laugh as he turned back to the window, peaking out the window as a few stray brainless meatsacks wondered past a few of the stranded cars outside the apartment building. A low grumble of laughter seemed to echo around the room as the other shuffled closer till he was standing next to Cry, staring through a small crack in the boards, the Korean was nearly a foot taller than Cry with plenty of muscle that would normally terrifie him but there was something in the others eyes that whispered unspoken promises of protection and warmth, something Cry missed so desperately.

"Well yes but I have a reason, I'm suppose to make sure Jack is alright." He spoke calmly as if Cry know exactly who 'Jack' was.

"I guess but that doesn't mean you shouldn't look after yourself either, you look like you just climbed out of hell." The both laughed at this, what was so funny, neither knew but it felt better to laugh then the alternative. Cry hadn't laughed it what felt like years,in all honestly, he hadn't felt anything but fear in the longest time.   
The room grew silent once more as if everyone in the world died at that one moment, leaving the two alone but it hadn't last long as a loud groan stirred the Koreans attention to the man on the couch once more. It barely took a second before the man practically jumped to the other, checking if he was alright with a voice that could quiet even the loudest of storms.

"Are you alright?" The Korean asked softly as he stole the Irishman's hand, holding it tightly in his own. Cry couldn't help but stare as he watched the pair before him as a faint smile tugged at the corner of his chapped lips but it didn't last before a loud screech ripped through the silence as Cry was almost sure his ears where bleeding now but that was far from his worries as he watched the Irishman practically tackled the Korean. 

Everything seemed to go in slow motion as the pale boy leaped from his place on the couch, shoving the other to the hard ground. It was almost childish and Cry would have simply pushed it off in the past it it hadn't have been for the screaming as loops of drool and blood sprayed out of the mans mouth as all Ryan could do was watch as the Korean fought to keep the smaller male off of him but to little avail. There where weapons in perfect reach but the raven didn't reach for any as if he was simply playing with the monster but all fun seemed to come to a end as the raven quickly brought up a arm to defined himself before the others yellowing teeth sunk down into the scarred tan skin that Cry had just noticed was covered in deep bite marks as if this hadn't been the first time the Irish man had mercilessly sunk his teeth into the other as small drops of blood turned into streams as the Irishman now began to feast on the other arm, dragging his nails across the Koreans stomach as if trying to just him but didn't have the proper nails.

Tears began to fill Cry's blue eyes as he watched, hands trembling as he tried to break free from his place by the window and run for help but found he could no longer move, he sneakers seeming glueded to the floor now as blood began to stain the carpet below but to his surprise, the raven didn't below or scream. Cry could still see the other was very much still alive as he was holding the other back by the neck with his free arm before the raven swiftly kicked the other off, sending him flying back against the cough once more but to the brunette surprise, the beast stayed, gripping its head with a from whimpers and growls.

Before Cry could even let out the breath he was holding in the entire time, The raven was standing with his bleeding arm clenched to his stomach, as if it would do anything to stop the bleeding that was now pouring out freely but the Korean seemed all to worried about the one on the couch.

"Take deep breaths.." The American said, barely over a whisper as of to comfort the other but still he kept his distance this time, watching as the Irishman gripped at his scalp till the growls turned into gentle pants." Jack?" The American tried once more before he was answered with the male on the couch quickly snapping his head up. Cry was worried what more would happen before tears began to build in the Irishman, Jack's, bright blue eyes that now seemed to glow under the light that was barely showing from the lamp set next to the couch.

A sigh of relief washed over the Korean before he quickly feel to his knees in front of the man on the couch, a reassuring hand resting on Jacks blood smeared cheek. The raven seemed to whisper to the other but Cry couldn't make out what it was but it only seemed to make matter worse as those tears turned into loud sobs. The brunette wasn't even sure of what he should do now, or if he should do anything at all at this point.

Slowly he crept into the open kitchen that was attached to the living room where he quickly grabbed a glass, filling it up with water before he picked up a bottle of pain relief, not a hundred percent how much a case like this would need, or even if pain relief would help at all for either of them.

When he returned to the livingroom, he found jack trembling on the couch as his sobs turned into rough hiccups as he gripped onto one of the pillows Cry had laying around. Slowly the small male walked over to him, offering a glass of water that was all to gladly stolen from his hands as he watched the others Adamsapple bounce with each gulp before the glass was shoved back to his, both of Jack's hand gripped the glass like a child asking for more. Ryan could on stare at the other for a few long moments, staring into the darling blue eyes that held such rage a nd hate red behind them. If it hadn't have been for the stained blood smeared across his face, staining the front of his shirt, Cry would have never known of what he really was.

What was he? Human? Hell no, he's never seem a human happily chow down on one of his friends but he still was conscious and aware of what things where, from what Cry could tell, so he couldn't have been a zombie either...

With a false smile that Cry had been showing for years, he took the glass from the other just in time for Mark to return with a bandage wrapped around his arm, as if that could do anything to help but he hardly seemed worried about himself as he quickly sat down in front of the other, a wet rag in his hand as he roughly began to wipe the blood of the others face like a mother to its child, and just like a child, Jack began to squirm and fight against the other but soon gave in after the Korean told him to 'knock it off' in a surprisingly stern voice that hardly seemed capable from the other.

Cry practically ran to get another glass of water, it wasn't cold but Jack hardly seemed like he was complaining now. Once more, Cry handed the cup the Jack but before the Irish man could gulp it down, the raven forced two pills into his mouth that Cry instantly recognized as his own sleeping pills.

It only took a few minutes before the Irish lad fell asleep once more but the American made no move to leave his side now, and instead kept himself busy with the others dyed green hair that was once nicely kept but now grew out wild and free.

"What is he." The question has been burning his tongue for the past half hour of watching the two and trying to get the stains out of the carpet. There was a long pause before a faint sigh slipped passed the Koreans lips.

"He's a cure." The words nearly forced the brunette to stop breathing as his head quickly snapped up to meet the others gaze. A cure sounded impossible at this point, there was no fixing them." It can't save what's the infected, it can still save the living, or at least what's lifted of them. Jack... He can't die. Though he's been bitten and nearly torn apart, he doesn't turn."

"This must all sound crazy to you but its the truth, I swear on my life. Im a doctor, I've been watching over Jack for years, when he was a teen he was infected with some kind of disease that no ones ever heard of in him homeland. His been in any out of hospitals for years and no one could find a cure so he was put under my watch but than the infection broke out and well... A hospital wasn't the place to be at the time, Jack got bit and I was so scared that he would turn but... He didn't. And there's sadly been more than one mishap with him getting chewed on." The raven sent a glare at the sleeping male who now laid on his lap, curling into his chest for comfort." Though there are small moment, like before, where he loses control but those are only momentary things."

Cry stood in silence, trying to take everything in all at once. He had thousands of questions but nothing could come to mind as he sat there on the carpet, dumbfounded and unsure of what to even do with this new knowledge. He wanted so desperately to believe the other and to believe that there was a cure, and that he had the cure literally under his fingertips but it all sounded to good to be true.  
"How... Is he safe so be around?" Cry ask, gripping at his sleeves as if it was the last thing he had lefted in this world, and at this point, it was. Everything he once knew had been horribly ripped from him in a mater of seconds. Ryan could never call himself a brave man as even the thought of Halloween frightened him to no end. Where others preferred to run out into the world and drink to their hearts content, Cry preferred to stay inside where he would play video games all night with a few friends on Skype to fill the silence of his apartment.

"Yes!" The American said quickly as if it would cause the other to calm down, but only made him jump at the loud out burst." Though he does have small.... Episodes, he is completely in control. " Cry couldn't help but scoff at the thought, after seeing one of his 'Episodes', it was hard to believe.

Before the brunette could even think of a reply, the door to his apartment was opened with a rather pissed looking blonde.

"What wrong?" The Korean quickly asked before the brunette could, his face calm and unchanged by the other as he began to shout in another language at nothing in particular till he grabbed a innocent vase containing nothing but a few dead roses before he through it to the hard floor below, the vase shattering on impact, the loud noise forcing the brunette to cower into his knees with a low whimper  
"I take it the supply run didn't go well?" The American stated calmly with a faint smirk tugging at the corner of his mouth but it quickly disappeared as the blonde turned his attention to the small group.

"No. It went fucking amazing, I got a shit tone of supplies and even have the army down stairs waiting to come pick us up and carry us away to safety." Cry stared at the other with wide eyes, gripping his legs tightly to his chest as his breaths turned into silent pants that only brought attention to himself, making matter worse. Ryan could barely take in all that was happening around him as worried faces began to turn to blurs and black smudges before the feeling of strong arms wrapping around his trembling frame comforted him, pulling him in close to warmth and the faint smell of strawberries and spices that quickly engulfed his senses, forcing him to think of nothing but the warmth.

Hands gripped at his cheeks, forcing to look at the ocean before him. Pools of blue staring through him as a thumb carefully swapped under his eyes, wiping away the tears he hadn't even realized where falling as everything stood still, as if the only thing that truely mattered was those beautiful blue eyes staring back at his own.  
"Fucking hell kid, you almost gave me a heart attack..." The blonde said slowly, his accent thick, leaving a gently hum in Cry's pierced ears that seemed to Rome freely through his body.

"I-im sorry..." Was all he could managed out before his cheeks where wipes once more before they would leave, only to return wrapped around his small body, pulling him closer till his face was pressed safely against his clothed chest.  
How long they sat there, Cry couldn't be sure but it seemed liked hears before the blonde would pull away once more, this time for good as he stood up with a grunt, quickly returning to his 'fuck off' attitude but the wide smile on the Koreans face told him it wouldn't stay for long.

Cry watched from the floor as the blonde began to pace around the living room as if to think. What was he like before the out break? Was he kind? Cry wanted to believe the other was sweet and caring before everything went to hell, forcing the worst out of every one.

"Look kid-"

"Cry, my name is Cry." The blonde shared a confused glance with the Raven before his harsh glare would return.

"Really? Your parents must have really hated you but alright. Look, Cry, we're running low on supplies, and from the looks of it so are you but there has to be some where else where we can gather supplies?" Cry sat in silence, moling over in his head weather he should tell then about the market he planned breaking it too. A group could easily get caught but they would protect him against the hordes of zombies still hanging around.

"Well there is one place that's still completely untouched but its in claimed territory, and guarded by a shit tone of zombies." Cry's voice barely could be heard over a whisper but both seemed to understand as the brunette stood up, silently walking over to the tourist map on the wall with a faint sigh as he continued. " the streets are crowded with zombies and cars but most of the alley ways are open, minus a few gates that can be climbed. Though it would take longer going through the alleys, its much safer but I Haven't worked out how to get inside without getting caught..."

The room was silence but Cry didn't dare turn around as his fingers silently danced over the crickled map that was marked with sharpies now.

"How about the back of the store?" The American finally suggested but still refused to move from his spot on the couch.  
"I'm not sure, no one ever goes back there..."

"And how do you know all this?" Cry fell silent once more as he sent a quickly glance to the blonde.

"You guys aren't the first hoppers to come through, first to survive the night, but not the first." First to ever find him but Cry couldn't seem to find a reason to be against it, they seemed somewhat nice compared to the other survivors he had seen. He watched as the blonde opened his mouth to continue but quickly shut it as he walked a few steps closer to the small male but his eyes where stuck to the board, there was no town or stop for miles around so ty would have needed to stock up on supplies before they would leave once more.  
"How far away it is from here?"

"About... Four hours using the alley way."

"Then it's settled, we take a quickly stop there before we start to head out, the sooner we leave, the better."

"Leave? Jack is in no shape for a run." The Korean quickly piped in, sending a glare to the blonde as he combed his glooved hand through the faintly dyed green locks of the man on his lap. "And what about Cry? We can't just leave him here either."  
"Cry is a big boy, he survived on his own this long." Cry could only watch as the two bickered back and forth but there yells began deaf to his ears at the simple thought of being alone once more. Of course he was safe and preferred to stay in his own apartment but suddenly the thought of being alone no longer sounded so loving.  
As if on cue, the feeling of wettness pressed to his warm hand, forcing a gasp out of him as his eyes quickly darted to the owner only to be met with the same mud covered dog from before, one of his cat toys hanging from its mouth. He had never been a real dog person but he could honestly go for any kind of fluffy comfort at the moment. Their world was crumbling around them and they couldn't do anything but watch as it a disappeared into fore and smoke.

The brunette hadn't even realized he was petting the dog till he found himself on his knees, a wide natural smile plastered on his face as his skeleton fingers combed through the mess of fur. Before he even realized it, the two had finally stopped arguing after hearing the faint giggles from the brunette before the Korean hand joined him on the floor, only a foot away to play with the golden dog. It was all so childish and silly but the sound of the dogs barks only brought joy and comfort to Cry, reminding him of a place not so long ago, though they could never get it back, it was still loved.

"She likes you, normally she bites new people." The Korean stated proudly with a smile that slightly worried the brunette but he decided not to press the subject as the dog moved to the raven, laying in his lap happily.

"What's her name?"

"Chica, and I'm Mark by the way. Sorry, its not often we meet new, friendly, people that I sometimes forget about the whole manners thing." Cry couldn't help but smile, watching the Raven and Chica play around could only force the image of a nice sunny day while the two played outside together in the park without a care in the world, of all the things he would go back and do over before the outbreak." And you've already met Felix." Mark continued as he tilted his head to the blonde that now stood by the window, a faint smile forming on his lips as he watched Cry and Mark fool around.

"I know its kind of strange right now a you can't really trust any one but I was wondering, would you like to join our group?"


End file.
